Angel's Pride & Devil's Prejudice
by jenimik
Summary: Can one ignore his pride while trying to get through another's prejudice?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I own no wrestlers nor their names mentioned in this story_

_Warnings: same gender (sexual) relationships, maybe violence, maybe explicit language, definite OOC-ness. _

_Angel's pride & devil's prejudice_

_Sitting at the breakfast table with his family was sometimes a chore. His father was the mayor's head of public relations and the mayor was having a dinner party that night, and his dad wanted the whole family to attend the party that night. So there John was sitting at the table with his father, older brother and three younger sisters. His mother was busy making them breakfast when his father asked, "So John how's the book coming along?" "Fine, dad. I almost have it finished, and then I can send it to Adam and have him publish it." His father smiled slightly, nodded and went back to reading the paper. "Just send the script whenever it's ready John. Your books always sell," Adam said smiling._

_John's family was half-self made money and half old money. His mom came from a family with money but his dad was self-made. Since his dad graduated high school he had worked at the mayor's office in some capacity. He worked from doing janitorial work to where he is now. He wanted his children to earn their own way in life. When each was born he put aside some money for each of them, to be given to them at their graduation. Adam, the oldest, became a publisher and now owns his own publishing company. John is a writer. He's a mystery writer and his stories have been doing very well. Eve works for Adam, she's one of his publishers and Kelly is starting her own clothing company. Kaityn the youngest is in her last year of high school. She has started working as a model for Kelly's clothes and when she graduates she'll do it full time._

_John looked at all his sisters and decided to tease them a little. "Hey girls, so you three ready for another boring dinner party tonight." "Oh come on John. We'll have you and Adam there with us tonight and you two get hit on just as much as we do," Kelly said taking the chance to tease her brother back. "Oh, I know. We are just so beautiful. We can get anyone we want," Adam smiled and rolled his eyes at Kelly. _

"_Well it's true," their mom said while putting breakfast on the table, "if you boys would go out more, maybe you could meet some nice boys to settle down with." John and Adam smiled at each other, their mom could be flaky, obnoxious and overbearing at times but they knew she loved them. "Mom, me and John can hardly be called boys anymore. We're both over 30," Adam said smiling lovingly at her. "As if we have time to go out anyway mom," John said, "Adam is always working and I practically become a recluse when I'm writing." "That's true. Adam works me so hard, I don't have time to get my nails done," Eve joined in playfully sticking her tongue out at Adam. "Well, if you wouldn't flirt with all our clients, you'd have more time." Adam teased. "Wow, Eve. I'm shocked, flirting with other men. What would Nick think?" John joined in the teasing. Nick was Eve's high school sweetheart and they were engaged. Eve just glared at both of her brothers. "Now, now boys. Stop teasing your sister. Your mom has made us a nice breakfast, so let's enjoy it," their dad said smiling at them._

_Later that night at the Mayor's dinner party, John was standing against the wall with Adam talking and observing the guests. Their mother was happily chatting with the mayor's wife. John didn't mind coming to these parties, actually it gave him information for his books. This is what he was doing when a slight commotion at the room entrance caught his attention. He saw a tall good looking man, that was wearing a tux that looked like it was made just for him._

_His muscles twitched and relaxed like a panther waiting to attack its prey. His eyes scanning the room as he moved smoothly through the crowd. They thought they were safe, but one of them "__John",__ was going to be __"John", John was brought back to reality by his mother saying his name sternly and slapping him on the arm. "Sorry mom I was in author mode," he said smiling. "Well, try not to do that too much, dear. Try to look like your enjoying yourself," Anne said. John looked back to the commotion that had first caught his attention and asked, "Mom, who are those two men who just walked in?" Adam had noticed and was looking with interest also. "Oh, those two. That's Chris Irving and Randy Orton. They started their own business a few years ago, they build hotels. I know they only have a few in the states, but it seems they're hotels are quite popular. I did hear a rumor that they just finished their first international hotel in the Honduras though," Anne finished saying. John and Adam just shook their heads, their mother loved gossip and knowing everything about everyone, even people she hadn't met._

_John was getting a drink from the bar when his best friend Mickie walked up to him. "Hi John," she said as she gave him a hug. "Hi, Micks," John hugged her back calling her by her nickname, "I missed you. Haven't seen you around lately." "Hey, well you know Sean. He owns his own travel agency and he likes to travel," she said. Just then, Adam came over to them. "Hi, Mickie," he said giving her a hug. Mickie said hi and hugged him back. "Do you know those two men over there?" Adam asked her. John looked at his brother suspiciously and then at the two he was asking about. He knew that his brother was probably interested in one of them and he couldn't blame him, they were both hot._

_Mickie said, "Yeah, I do know them. Sean has done business with them, they're both nice. Well Chris comes across friendlier then Randy. You just have to get to know Randy," she informed them. She watched them look at Randy and Chris and then she grabbed John's hand and pulled them towards the men. As she pulled John, he reached back and grabbed Adam. "Mickie, what are you doing?" he asked. "I'm going to introduce the two of you to them," she said smiling connivingly._

_**Please Review**  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Mickie dragged the two all the way over to Chris and Randy. They were in a conversation, trying to look interested in what the two women, whom were obviously trying to impress them, were saying. Mickie tapped Chris on the shoulder. Chris turned his head and saw who it was that tapped him. He grabbed Mickie in a big hug saying, "Mickie! We are so glad to see you." He set her down whispering in her hear, "Thank you. Thank you for saving us." "You're welcome," she whispered back laughing.**_

_**When Chris grabbed Mickie, she was still holding onto John's hand. The sudden change of movement caused to him to stumble a little right into Randy's arms and chest. He blushed deeply and looked up into laughing eyes and a slight smirk. "Thanks," John said embarrassed. "No problem. I always like saving damsels in distress," Randy said. John was going to make a snide remark back but saw the smirk and teasing look in Randy's eye. He smiled and held out his hand, "I'm John," he introduced himself. Randy still smirking shook John's hand and said, "Name's Randy."**_

_**Adam was standing there trying not to break out in laughter at John and Randy's little scene. "What a beautiful smile. Hi, my name is Chris," Chris said smiling at Adam and holding out his hand. Adam took it and said, "I'm Adam and that's my brother John." All of the sudden another guest joined the group by saying, "Finally, I found you two," a bubbly voice said. The look in Randy's eyes grew warmer and Chris put an arm around her shoulder's saying, "This cute little thing is Randy's sister AJ." The group stood there talking, some more than others, until Randy decided to go get another drink. He excused himself and walked to the bar. John watched him leave finding his ass and sway of his hips hypnotizing.**_

_**Randy stood by the side of the bar closest to the wall confused about himself. He never warmed up to someone as quickly as he seemed to be with John**_**. It seemed so natural to steady him as he stumbled and to look into those big blue eyes of an angel… what the hell am I thinking. I just met the man and****now I'm thinking he's an angel**_** he thought as he waited for his drink. He was so into his own thoughts that he didn't notice someone standing by him until he spoke. "Didn't expect to see you here Randy," the man said. Randy startled out of his thoughts looked at the man and felt a cold and loathing hate for the man run through his body. "Drew," he said seething. Ignoring the atmosphere that had drastically changed around Randy, Drew said, "Your sister just keeps getting more and more beautiful."**_

_**Randy snapped, he shoved Drew against the wall and brought his arm across his neck. "You ever say my sister's name or make comments again and I will hurt you," Randy practically spit at Drew. Drew's eyes went wide and then a smile slowly appeared as he looked behind Randy. It was then that John, who had seen the whole thing but, not heard said, "Hey Randy, been looking for you." Then John stepped a little closer and whispered, "You don't really want to cause a scene, do you?" Randy looked at John, calmed down a little, and looked back at Drew, "You're lucky he's here. Stay away from my family and friends." Randy then nodded a thank you to John and walked toward the exit.**_

_**Chris had also seen everything that had transpired and followed Randy to the exit. "Randy, you're leaving?" Chris asked. "I have to, John was right. I didn't want to make a scene but, I almost totally lost it. I can't stand him, Chris. You might be able to forget or forgive what he did to us and my family but I can't. I should go before I do something I might regret," Randy explained still fuming. "Randy, you have to ignore him," AJ, who had also followed, said. "I wish it were that easy, hon. I just can't do it right now. Chris, can you give her a ride home?" Randy asked. "Yeah, no problem. I'll talk to you later." Chris said. "Thanks. See you," Randy said and left.**_

_**Drew straightened his tucks as he looked at the back of the man who had just saved him from a definite face pummeling. "Thanks for saving me. My name's Drew," he said. John, who had watched Randy walk away turned around, smiled and said," I'm John. Are you ok?" Drew was going to answer, but a pissed off looking Chris walked up. "Drew," he started saying through gritted teeth, "I know you somehow provoked Randy. I may be able to control myself when you're around, but I swear if you provoke him again you won't only have Randy to deal with," leaving the rest of the threat unspoken he walked away. "As I was going to say before, thank you for stepping in earlier," Drew said to John, "I forgot what a temper he had for those he feels aren't worth his time." "It was not a problem," John said thinking that something was off with Drew and that Randy had seemed all right with him. John decided not to think about too much and talked with Drew. Drew while talking with John was thinking about what he could get from John. He figured that if John knew Randy and Chris then it was worth his time to get to know him. A bonus of getting to know John better would be if it drove Randy over the edge. Decision made he thought deviously.**_

_****_  
**Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Randy**_** got home and was putting his coat in the hall closet when he heard little feet running down the hall. He turned and caught his 5 year old daughter, Alanna in his arms. "What are you doing still up and what have I told about running in the house?"Randy asked chastising her. Al wrapped her little arms around Randy's neck and said, "Lala said I wait for you." Lala was actually Layla but, Al had called her Lala since she got together with AJ. Layla walked around the corner with her coat in her hand and Randy put Al down saying, "Go to bed and I'll come tuck you in, ok." Al nodded and ran past Layla to her room, Layla laughed and said, "She was an angel, Randy." Randy smiled and said, "Thanks for watching her Lay. I know you would have preferred to go with AJ." "It wasn't a problem. I'll just meet her at the house. Bye," she said going out the door. Randy walked down the hallway to tuck his daughter in.**_

_**John had just gotten home and was getting ready to take a quick shower and go to bed when his phone started ringing. He answered and it was Adam. "You know, mom is going to be pissed that you went home and not stayed at their house," Adam said. John rolled his eyes, "Oh, come on Adam. I know you're at your own house, so I'm not the only one she'll be pissed at. Besides we live in the same city so I'm sure she'll call me tomorrow and guilt trip into having lunch with her or something." Adam had to laugh at, John always fell for her guilt trips. "l might have a date with Chris tomorrow night," Adam said. "That's good. Wait, what do you mean might have a date?" asked John. "Well, he asked me out and then that incident with Randy.. and then he just said he'd call me tomorrow," Adam started rambling. "Adam you're rambling," John chuckled, "Listen, he said he'd call you, he didn't cancel. So just calm down, he was probably distracted and if he doesn't call you then he just lost out on getting to know a great person, but I'm tired so I'll talk to you later," John said and they both hung up.**_

_**When John woke up the next morning, he noticed that he had already missed four phone calls from his mom. 'Dad really needs to help mom get a life', he thought as he went to go take a shower. After he took his shower, he went downstairs and grabbed a fruit bar while calling his mom back. When she answered she was a little upset that he hadn't gone back to the family house, but she talked him into having lunch with her. They were only going to a little café down the street, so he figured he had time to work on his book for a bit. He went into the living room and typed on his computer. He was so into what he was writing that when he checked the time, he should've left 15 minutes ago.**_

_**He got to the café and saw that his mom was sitting and had already ordered, she saw him and waved and he smiled back. He went to order some food and a drink; he turned around after getting his food to go sit with his mom when he was run into by a little brunette. He bent down to see if the little girl was okay when he heard a gravelly, deep voice sternly saying, "Alanna, haven't I told you about running inside. John looked up and saw a slightly mad Randy. "Oh hi Randy," John said smiling, "she didn't see me that's all. Is this your daughter?" Randy looked at John with cold eyes and said in a monotone voice, "Hi John. Yes, she's my daughter and sorry she ran into you." John, who had been starring at how hot Randy looked, shook his head and said, "Hey, no problem. I'll see you around." John walked away wondering how he could think that the man who had spoken rudely to him could look so hot in tight jeans and a white shirt that showed off his tanned, tattooed, muscular arms. Just as John was sitting down, Al walked up and said, "Misser, my daddy told me to say sowwy." John at her and asked, "What's your name, sweety?" "Alanna," she said. "Well you tell your dad that I said it was fine and you are cute," John said as he tweaked her nose. She giggled, nodded and ran back to her dad.**_

_**John watched as she and Randy left the café, and wondered why Randy seemed cold towards him when he was somewhat friendly at the dinner. "So that was Randy's daughter. She's cute and he looks good in plain clothes," his mom said. "Mom, I did not want to know that."John said laughing. His mom just smiled and watched her son. She had noticed the way he had looked at Randy and the way Randy had treated him and she wasn't happy. She didn't want to see her son hurt and hoped nothing would happen.**_

_**After lunch John went back home to do more writing but found that his mind was occupied with thoughts of Randy. He was trying to understand Randy's attitude and why is own thoughts were on the man. After a while he realized that he hadn't written anything and shut down his computer. He wondered into the kitchen to see what he had to make for dinner. He decided that he didn't feel like cooking so he took out a frozen dinner and put it in the microwave. Just as he did that , his door bell rang. When he answered, it was the last person he expected to see.**_

_****_**Please Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

"_**Drew what are you doing here? No, better yet, how do you know where I live?" John asked the good looking man standing on his porch. Drew smiled and said, "I asked around. I enjoyed talking to you last night and since I forgot to get your number, I found out where you lived." "Fine come on in. I had just stuck dinner in the micro wave; if you want I could throw another frozen dinner in." "Sure, I'm supposed to go out later, but I have time," Drew said. John put another dinner into the microwave and grabbed a couple of waters out of the fridge. They were just talking and finishing their dinner, when John's phone rang. "Hello," John said as he answered it. "John get your ass here. I'm having a nervous breakdown," Adam practically shouted over the phone. "What's wrong?" asked John. "I have a date with Chris and I'm nervous as all hell," Adam said shakily. "Alright, alright. I'll be there, give me a little bit," John chuckled and hung up the phone. "Ahh, brother trouble," Drew said teasingly. "Sorry Drew, but Adam has a date with Chris and is going nuts," John apologetically said. "Ok, but John," Drew said as he lightly put a hand on John's arm to stop him, "be careful. In and out of our business, Randy and Chris have earned the reputation of being the Devil and the Demon." He then walked away leaving John staring thoughtfully at his back.**_

_**John got to Adam's and was pulled into the house. "Hey what's up? You don't look like you're having a breakdown," John said a little irritated. "No, not as bad as I made it sound on the phone," Adam said apologetically, "I just wanted you here to give me advice and talk to me. I am a little nervous." "Well you have nothing to be nervous about and you look great," John said, Adam had on black jeans and a red short sleeved shirt. "Are you going to wear your boots and leather?" John asked. "Yeap, "Adam replied as he got a couple of beers for him and John. John took one of the beers and said, "Then you have nothing to worry about in the looks department. Adam be careful. I heard a rumor that people call Chris a demon," John warned Adam. "MMmm, I wonder if that includes in bed," Adam said laughing at John's shocked expression. "Don't worry, I'm not planning on sleeping with him tonight. We did talk for a while when he called, he seems really nice," Adam reinsured John. John gave his brother a hug and said, "Good, I'm glad you like him. Just be careful. Now I'm going home to do what I was supposed to do today and write a chapter to my book." Adam laughed at his brother and let him go home to write.**_

_**It was now two weeks later and John and Randy hadn't seen each other but, for maybe a second a half dozen times. Sometimes John could swear that he felt a cold stare aimed at him, most times the coldness of that stare was amplified if he was with Drew, but when he would look to find the source, he wouldn't see one. John and Drew weren't dating they had just become friends, for one John only felt friendship towards Drew and for another he mind was still clouded with thoughts of Randy. John couldn't understand that, he had only talked to the man twice and the first time he had been friendly enough but the second he had been cold. John figured it was just his curiosity to the sudden change of attitude Randy seemed to have towards him. John was also worried about his brother. Adam and Chris have been dating these last two weeks and seemed happy. John could only hope that was true, he didn't want his brother hurt.**_

_**Randy was pissed, it's been a month he shouldn't be still thinking about the man, but here he was lying on his bed wishing for a partner to keep him warm. It couldn't just be any partner though; this partner had to be John. Randy was soon trying to convince himself that this was only because he wanted to fuck John and once he had he'd stop thinking about him. He knew that was cruel and deep down something kept telling him that was not all he wanted. Randy didn't want to listen to that voice because in his experience, people only wanted him for two things, sex and money, and he was usually the one hurt. The only person who hadn't really wanted his money was his ex and mother of his daughter, Sam. Sam had never asked much of anything from him because her work took precedence over everything else. That was why Randy was raising Al; Sam had received a promotion to go oversees and never thought twice about it. She had dropped a one year old off at Randy's house one day and left. Randy and Sam are still on good terms, she comes back every major holiday to visit and tries to take Al to her for one week every year, but if work calls everything is cut short. Actually even though they still got along, Randy thought that Sam was really selfish and couldn't believe any mother would have chosen work over their child. Randy finally gave up on trying to figure everything out and fell into a restless sleep.**_

_**It was a couple of days after Randy's almost sleepless night that John found himself heading for Adam's house. He was going there to drop off his rough draft, he had finally finished it, and now all Adam had to do was read it over. He walked into the house and got a surprise. The hallway was full of moving boxes. 'What the heck is going on', John thought as he started walking through the house looking for his brother.**_

_****_**Please Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Walking through the house looking for his brother, John finally found him in his bedroom amid more packing boxes. He stood in the doorway with a smile on his face and said, "Hey Adam. What's up?" Adam jumped about a foot in the air surprised to see John standing there. He looked at John sheepishly saying, "Um… well Chris asked me to move in with him and I said yes." "Well, that's good. Good for the two of you. Chris take care of him, because if anything happens he's not moving in with me," he said teasingly and giving Adam a hug, he whispered, "You can always stay with me." "I know," Adam whispered back. "So, I just came by to give you the script of my book, I'll put it in your office. I'll help you guys pack up," John volunteered. Adam sat back down to pack and gave a knowing smirk to Chris. Chris smiled and said, "Hey John, we're going to have a barbeque tomorrow. You wanna come?" Chris asked. John nodded and then thought. "Can I bring someone?" asked John thinking that him and Drew were just going to go for a drink but, this sounded more fun. Chris shrugged and said, "Sure. Who?" "Umm…Drew," John said nervously. Adam and Chris just looked at each other and Chris said, "Sure I don't care."John sighed in relief, he knew that neither Chris nor Randy really liked Drew, but he was glad that Chris said he could come.**_

_**As they started packing again the door bell rang. Chris jumped up to answer it, knowing who it was. Chris opened the door and before Randy could say anything Chris pulled him into the hallway. "Look, John's here and I invited him to the BBQ tomorrow," Chris said and continued, "now don't blow up but, he's bringing Drew." Randy just stared at Chris for a minute and then said, "I'm not going to blow up and I'll behave. Are they a couple?" Chris sighed, he knew if Randy said nothing would happen then nothing would happen. "No, they aren't. As far as Adam and I know they're just friends," Chris explained. Randy nodded and the two went to where John and Adam were.**_

_**Randy froze in the entrance to the living room. The sight before him was spectacular and Randy had to stop himself from drooling. John was bent over in a pair of blue jean shorts, waving his ass in the air while picking up stacks of books to pack. Chris almost ran into Randy, then took in the scene and smacked Randy on the back of the head whispering, "Quit staring and start working." Randy growled lowly at Chris as he walked by him laughing. Randy walked into the room and couldn't help himself, he pinched John's ass. John yelped and jumped up and turned around glaring and rubbing his bum. "Oh, hey Randy. How's it going?" John asked still glaring at Randy. Randy smirked and said, "A lot better now. How about you?" John gave Randy a full smile while still rubbing is bum saying, "I'll be a lot better once my ass stops stinging." Randy gave John one of his rare real smiles and said, "There they are, those adorable dimples." John blushed and felt his heart beat faster. 'God, if all it takes is that man to smirk, smile and flirt with me then I'm in big trouble', he thought as he went back to packing. Randy watched as John bent back over to pick up the books and had to adjust himself. As he did that, he saw John look back with a smirk and purposely wiggle his ass at him. Randy growled and started helping with the packing. **_

_**After they were done packing everything up at Adam's they went to Chris's and started unpacking there. After a few hours, Adam said, "Why don't you two go home now? You guys look exhausted. "If you're sure, Adam," John said. Chris looked at John and Randy and said, "Yeah go ahead. There's not much left and me and Adam will finish up." The two said okay and got ready to leave, when Randy asked, "John, do you want to get dinner with me?" John replied, "Sure." They decided they would meet up at Ram's Horn.**_

_**John got there first and since the place was pretty empty got a table away from those there. They sat, talked and ate. John was curious on why Randy seemed to hate Drew so much, he decided to ask. "Randy, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but what's up with you and Drew?" John asked. Randy looked at him and sighed. "Chris and I went to college with Drew. When we graduated Drew's father retired and left Drew in charge. It's the same business as mine; the only difference is that Drew has basically run his dad's company to the ground. We had just started ours and had out bid Drew for a couple of hotel sights, so Drew came to me begging me to buy one of his hotels. I bought it at the price he wanted. The money didn't last long and he came begging for more. This time he got Chris involved. When I bought the hotel, I used my own money and Chris didn't know until later," Randy paused, "basically Chris got mad that I gave Drew my own money instead of company money, it was really a stupid argument, but one that almost put a wedge between us thanks to Drew. We decided to refuse Drew this time and he's held a grudge for years and does everything he can to get on our nerves."**_

_**John knew there was something that Randy wasn't telling him, but he wasn't going to push it. He could see the anger, hurt and hate in Randy's eyes when he was telling the story. They were just quick flashes of those feelings and John knew that whatever the other reason for those feelings were, it was very personal. When they were done they walked to their cars. John's was parked closer so they stopped and Randy said," John I have a business trip I have to go on and I might not be back for a couple of weeks. Here's my number, I'm leaving the day after tomorrow. I'd like to go out on a real date when I get back, so here's my number. Call me anytime." They exchanged numbers and Randy gave John a quick kiss goodbye and left.**_

_****_**Please Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**When Randy got home, Alanna was in bed and Layla and AJ were sleeping on the couch. Layla had her arm wrapped protectively around AJ's waist. He smiled, at one time he wouldn't have believed that his sister was bi but then he got to know Layla and he couldn't see them not being together. His sister usually wore long sleeves and things that covered her up even in the summer. It had been like that for the past four years, ever since the accident. Tonight was no different, but as Randy looked at the couple he saw that her shirt rode up a little on her stomach and saw the beginning of the large slightly faded scar. He let his finger start to trace the scar lightly with a sad, guilt ridden look on his face. "It wasn't your fault," he looked up shocked and saw Layla looking at him. "But if…,"he started to say but was interrupted. "Look we can play the blame game all we want. If I hadn't been a bitch that month, we would've been together and she wouldn't have run to him. Don't you think I feel just as guilty every day? I've learned to live with it, you have to also, because if you don't you're just going to end up a bitter, lonely old man. She doesn't blame us, Randy. Stop blaming yourself," she finished saying. Randy smiled a little and said, "You're right." He gave both women a kiss on the cheek and was walking away when Layla said, "Boy, if the business world could see this side of you, your reputation as 'The Devil' would be destroyed." Randy laughed quietly as he went to his bedroom.**_

_**Randy got ready for bed and slid under his covers. He knew that Layla was right, but he still couldn't get rid of the feeling that it was his fault. What had happened four years ago happened only after a couple of months after Layla and AJ had gotten together. Even though he was bi and his parents accepted both their children, Randy had not. He had many arguments with his sister over Layla when she first brought her home and introduced her. His sister was supposed to find a man, fall in love and have lots of babies he as their uncle could spoil. For the first few months of his sister's relationship was wrought with arguments and fights between the three and had led Layla to breaking up with AJ for that month. It was then that AJ had run to that man and the accident had happened. To Randy's unexpected surprise it had been Layla that had been the glue that held him and his parents together while his sister lay in a coma for two weeks. She was the one that said they had to have faith and believe in AJ, that she would soon wake up and be with them. She had been right and Randy was forever grateful that AJ had met Layla.**_

_**John walked into his house that night and flopped on his couch. He had enjoyed his little date with Randy, who wasn't as cold and uptight as he had first thought he was. Randy had been open and honest except for the feeling that he was still hiding something. John thought that maybe he would call Adam up tomorrow and see if Adam could get it from Chris, if not then he would just have to wait for Randy to tell him. As he thought about the things he had learned about Randy tonight, he felt that he may be developing feelings for him. The kiss that Randy had given him, no matter that it was quick and light, left a lasting feeling in him. It had held a promise of what was to come if he decided to pursue a relationship with Randy.**_

_**It was the day of Adam and Chris's barbeque and a few hours before they had to leave and Randy was in the kitchen getting Al a juice box. AJ walked in with Al hanging onto her arm. They were laughing and playing as AJ dragged Al around the kitchen, grabbing the juice box from Randy as they passed by and giving it to Al. Randy smirked at raised an eyebrow at the duo and asked sarcastically, "Having fun?" Aj and Al just looked at Randy and then at each other, laughing hysterically like they had a private joke just between aunt and niece. He just smiled as he watched them walk out of the kitchen, he loved to see the genuine affection that those two had with each other. He also noticed that his sister had been wearing shorts and a t-shirt, 'it's about time' he thought. Even though it had been four years, AJ was still very self-conscious of the scars that riddled her upper body and very rarely wore summer clothes even on the hottest of days. Randy shook his head of the memories and walked out onto the patio by the pool where AJ and Al had been headed.**_

_**Randy sat down next to his sister who was actually sunbathing and watching Layla swim laps. "It's nice to see you getting out more, AJ," Randy said. "Well, you know, it's like everyone's been telling me. It's been four years now, and I'm tired of being a semi-recluse. These scars are part of me now and I may get some nasty looks and comments, but I'm not going to let them bother me anymore. I have my loved ones and that's all I need," AJ exclaimed. She watched as her brother smiled and nodded and she asked, "So when are you going to start dating John?" Randy looked at her shocked saying, "Well, I just might do that sooner than you think." She looked seriously at Randy, "It's about time, Ran. It's been too long for you; I think you need someone in your life. I don't want you to grow old alone, you deserve someone to grow old with." "Hey, I've only known him a month and a half. Don't marry me off yet," he said laughing.**_

_****_**Please Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**John woke up the morning of Chris's party feeling pretty good. He had enjoyed his little dinner with Randy and was glad that Randy was starting to open up to him. He also had decided not to invite Drew to the barbeque, not after what Randy had told him. Not that what Randy had told him was that bad, it was what Randy hadn't said that had John wondering about Drew. That and he liked Randy when he was less of the angry tense and more of the natural intensity that Randy often exuded, besides he had enjoyed their little kiss last night and really wanted to see where relationship if it could be called that was going.**_

_**He got up and got ready for the day. While he dressed in his blue jean shorts and t-shirt, he decided to go to his parents and have breakfast with them. As he drove up to his parent's house he noticed a familiar car in the driveway and wondered why he was there. He walked into his parent's kitchen to find everyone there including Drew. He grabbed a cup of coffee, said hi to the men, including Drew and gave the women of the family hugs and a kiss on the cheek. He sat at the breakfast table and watched the interaction between Drew and his youngest sister, Kaitlyn. He watched them give each other little touches and looks. After breakfast he went looking for Drew and found him and Kaitlyn having a heavy make out session in the hallway by the door. **_

_**They hadn't noticed him, so he leaned up against the wall with arms crossed over his wide toned chest and one leg bent at the knee and ankles crossed. He waited a couple of minutes and when it became clear that they weren't going to stop anytime soon, he discretely coughed. They broke apart and Kaitlyn blushed a deep red and she walked embarrassed into another room, Drew just turned around and smirked. John gave him his own smirk and asked, "So, my sister? How long?" Drew shrugged, answering John, "Since the dinner party. So I guess a little over a month now." John pushed off the wall and walked over to where Drew was standing. He put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Okay, just don't hurt her." With that he walked away purposely not mentioning the barbeque because he was starting to not trust Drew.**_

_**John pulled up to Chris and Adam's house about an hour early to the barbeque. He wanted to see if he could get his brother alone for a minute. He wanted to see if Adam knew anything about Drew or what Randy's not telling him. He knocked on the door and Chris let him in telling him that Adam was in the kitchen. Adam was standing at the kitchen counter finishing up the potato salad for the barbeque, John snickered when he saw this and teased Adam, "One day living with the man and he has turned you into a Susie homemaker." "Shut up, John," Adam growled, "So what brings you hear so early?" "I wanted to talk to you about something," John said. "Come on. We can use Chris's office," Adam told John. They went into the office and John told Adam what Randy had said about Drew and that he thought Randy was holding something back. "Well what do you think?" John asked Adam. "I didn't know any of that, John, so I really couldn't tell you. As for Randy hiding something, I'll try to find out for you," Adam said. "Thanks Adz, but if you can't don't worry about it. It's just my curiosity getting the best of me," John said. They came out of the office and noticed that quite a few people had arrived. Adam went to Chris' side to play host and John went to get a drink. As he was bending down to get a beer, he felt a familiar stare. "Orton, if you don't stop staring at my ass, I'm going to kick yours," John said turning around and smiling. Randy was standing against the wall with his arms crossed. "Just enjoying the view," he said with a smirk. John shook his head and handed Randy the beer he had in his hand and turned around grabbing another one. When John turned back around he found Randy standing right in front of him and before he could say anything, his lips were captured by Randy's.**_

_**John was shocked but couldn't resist kissing him back. In fact John took control of the kiss; he wrapped his arms around Randy's neck with one hand entwined in Randy's hair, pulled Randy down deepening the kiss. Randy growled his approval and wrapped his arms around John's waist pulling him closer to his body. When the kiss ended, John quickly pushed away from Randy and said, "You haven't left for business and come back yet, and I haven't agreed to date you." Randy smirked, "You will or else you would've fought that kiss." John scowled at Randy saying, "Arrogant prick," as he left the kitchen. As he walked away he heard a deep, musical, masculine laugh come from Randy and he smiled.**_

_**The barbeque was in full swing and John was talking with his sister Kelly and her new boyfriend, Evan. He happened to look over in a secluded corner and say his other sister, Kaitlyn making out with Drew again. John sighed and walked over, tapping Drew on the shoulder, he asked, "Could you at least make sure nobody will see you if you're going to make out that heavily. Because I sure don't want to see it, especially since it makes my sister look bad." "John, you're making it out worse than it is," Kaitlyn said, "and we saw you and Randy in the kitchen." John sighed, "First of all that was a kiss not a full blown almost having sex in the corner make out session. Second, you're 18 and should know better. Dad's position is high enough in the Mayor's office to cause a scandal if you two had been caught by anyone else besides me." Kaitlyn got red all over and gritted out, "I hate you John," and stormed off. Drew looked at John with a smirk and said, "At least I wasn't caught kissing 'The Devil' and 'man whore' of the business world as he's known as." Without thinking John had one hand on Drew's shoulder and the other pulled back to punch his face when he felt a hand wrap around his waist and pull him back against a solid body while the other hand held his wrist. He heard a breath in his ear and then a deep voice saying, "Here isn't the place John, not that I don't want to do it myself right now." **_

_**Drew took this time, now that both other men were occupied with each other, to escape. Randy let go of John's wrist and brought his free arm around John's waist, giving him a slight hug and quick kiss on the neck. "Thank you Randy," John said suddenly tired. "Don't mention it, but we should go back to the barbeque before someone spots us. Wouldn't want anyone to think you were being molested by the 'Devil'," Randy said as he released John and grabbed his hand leading him back to the party. John grabbed onto Randy's hand also and chuckled following him back.**_

_****_**Please Review.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**For the rest of the party, Randy didn't let John out of his sight. John didn't mind in the least, his encounter with Drew and Kaitlyn still had John agitated. He wanted to know what Drew was up to and hoped that Kaitlyn would watch herself. Another reason John didn't mind staying so close to Randy was that he was leaving for business in the morning and even though they hadn't made it official, he wanted to spend the rest of the evening by Randy's side.**_

_**They were standing outside by the pool when AJ came storming out of the house and went up to Randy saying, "Ran, Layla and I are leaving." "Okay, but what's wrong?" Randy asked. AJ looked a little embarrassed but only said, "I heard some comments that I didn't like and before I more than just slap someone, I think it's time to go home." She then turned and walked towards the door grabbing Layla and left.**_

_**Randy watched his sister leave and saw Drew standing at the door smirking and rubbing a sore cheek. He started to head towards Drew when a hand gripped his shoulder and Chris said, "Let it go for today. He'll get his." Randy agreed, gave one last glare at Drew and went back to John. Chris watched and then went back to Adam thinking, 'He's only known Randy a little over a month and he's already taming him.' He chuckled at that thought and gave Adam a hug.**_

_**Drew watched the two couples and thought of the couple that just left. 'Well, maybe I do have enough information to put my plan into action'. He smiled thinking of his plan while he searched for Kaitlyn.**_

_**The barbeque was over and that left only Randy, Chris, John and Adam, who were all sitting by the pool having one last beer. John was beginning to feel bad about how he had treated Kaitlyn earlier. He had treated her like a little girl, not as an adult. He knew he would have to go over to the house tomorrow and apologize.**_

_**A little while later, John and Randy left for their own homes and as they got to John's car Randy pushed John against it, kissing him. John wrapped his arms around his arms around Randy's back feeling the taut muscles flex with his touch. As John pulled Randy in closer, Randy deepened the kiss and messaged John's tongue with his. Randy's head was starting to get foggy with need so he unwillingly pulled away from the kiss. **_

_**John grunted in disappointment when he felt Randy's body move away from his. He opened his eyes and looking at Randy asked, "Why'd you stop?" Randy lifted his hand and caressed John's face and while John leaned into the touch Randy answered, "I wanted to save the rest for when I get back and you go on a real date with me." John smiled and grabbed Randy's hand kissing it asking him, "Are you always the gentleman?" "No, never," he answered chuckling, "but, you seem to bring it out of me." **_

_**John gave Randy another, yet shorter kiss and said, "So, I guess I will see you when you get back." Randy responded, "Definitely." John got into his car and went home.**_

_**The next morning John went to his parents to talk to Kaitlyn. He walked into the house and heard excitement from the kitchen. He went into the kitchen and saw mostly the same scene he usually saw, his dad reading the paper, his mom making breakfast and the rest of the family waiting around the table. The excitement was coming from his three sisters, all sitting together and talking adamantly.**_

"_**What are you guys talking about?" he asked his chattering sisters. "Drew asked Kaitlyn to go to Morocco with him in a couple of days," Kelly said excitedly. Adam walked in and hearing that said, "That's where Chris went for business this morning." John stared at Adam; he hadn't known where Randy was going on business. "Kaitlyn, you just graduated. You're only 18 and unlike Eve and Kelly, Drew is your first boyfriend," John said. "Besides, Drew is going there for business not a vacation," Adam added, "How much time do you think he's going to have for you?"**_

"_**Dad are you letting her go?" John asked turning to his father who was pretending to read the paper. "Yes John, it's her graduation present and not really costing me anything except maybe some spending money. Besides if I don't, none of us will hear the end of it," his dad explained looking up from the paper.**_

"_**He can take her to see the sights before and after meetings, Adam," Eve added. "Really boys," their mom added, "I don't see what the big deal is."**_

_**John and Adam looked at their family like they all just lost their minds. They also knew that it would be useless to argue with them. John walked out of the house without saying anything else and didn't stop until he heard Adam calling to him.**_

"_**Chris told me something about what Randy isn't telling you," Adam explained, "he said that it is a personal family matter to Randy and that he didn't have the right to say anything, even to me about it." "Well that's not very informative," John said and sighed, "I guess we'll just have to trust Kaitlyn, because I'm really beginning to not trust Drew."**_

_**John and Adam decided to spend the day together since Chris was away. They went to have breakfast at their favorite café first and then discuss what they would do that day. They ordered their food and decided to go see a movie afterward. They went to see Resident Evil: Retribution.**_

_**After the movie they went to the mall, John bought a couple pairs of Red Ear Distressed Jeans, a couple of tee shirts, and a pair of Globe Encore shoes. Adam bought some shirts and a pair of boots and then they decided to go home.**_

_****_**Please Review.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**It's been a week since he arrived in Morocco, and Randy was getting tired of business meetings. Chris was in their room talking on the phone with Adam so Randy decided to give Chris some privacy and go out into the city. **_

_**He changed into tan shorts and polo shirt, put his sneakers on. As he left he grabbed his shades, wallet, phone and hotel key. He walked along the streets looking at the vendor's merchandise, when one little stall caught his eye. It was run by a mother and a little girl, whom both spoke French that was a good thing for Randy. Chris was the Arabic language expert while Randy was the French.**_

_**He was looking over the pottery and found a cream with gold Hebrew Calligraphy Vase that he bought for his parents, he also found a beautiful, detailed, cream, gold, and royal blue Andalusia Vase that he got for his sister and Layla. He bought Alanna an authentic handmade doll and as he was going to pay for everything a piece of jewelry caught his eye. It was a sterling silver ring with a cool green crown of natural resin. The cut of the green resin revealed a fake leather pattern that resembled the desert sand; Randy thought that it would look great on John, so he bought it. **_

_**He turned around with his purchases and started to walk back to the hotel, when he heard a big commotion being made nearby. As he got closer to the commotion he thought that he recognized what or who was causing it. There was a young women swaying and flailing her arms around drunkenly threatening to knock some of the vendor's merchandise off the shelves.**_

_**He walked towards the young women wondering why she was there and who she was with. He got to her side and gently took hold of her elbow saying, "Come on Kaitlyn, let's get you out of here. " Kaitlyn looked at who had taken her elbow and squealed and slurred, "Randy, whachu doin here?" She threw her arms around Randy's neck and stumbled into him. **_

_**Randy sighed and took a better hold of her as he took out his phone and dialed Chris' number. "Hey, Chris. Come down to the market and pick me up. I have a guest. I know. I'll explain when you get here," Randy said slightly aggravated at having to babysit. While they were waiting, Randy decided to get Kaitlyn to tell him who she was there with. "Kaitlyn, who did you come here with?" he asked her. She looked at him like he should know and slurred out, "I'm here with Drew, silly." **_

_**Randy looked at her as if she lost all her marbles. '**_**What was Drew doing there?'**_** Randy thought. He didn't know if Drew was there or not. As far as he knew Drew wasn't involved in this deal so why he was here baffled Randy. **_

_**Chris pulled up at that minute with a shocked look on his face as Randy opened the back door for Kaitlyn to get in. Randy got in the passenger seat and shook his head at Chris, "Just get us back to the hotel and I'll explain when we get there." Chris nodded and headed to the hotel.**_

_**They got Kaitlyn into Randy's hotel room and laid her on the bed. Randy covered her up and she passed out immediately. "What are you going to do?" Chris asked. Randy ran his hand over his head and sighed. He had no idea what he was going to do, he knew that he should probably at least call John, "I don't know. I guess she can stay here tonight. I'll sleep on the couch," he said. **_

_**Chris started to take his phone out and asked, "Should we at least call her brothers? They would probably at least want to know that you found her by herself." Randy nodded and said, "Yeah, we should call them. I think that they believe she's with Drew." "Drew? What would he be doing here? He didn't make a bid on this site that I know of," Chris exclaimed.**_

"_**I don't know but I don't like it," Randy said, "especially since he left her to wonder a strange country and apparently drunk by herself." They both called the brother's, Adam answered his phone but John didn't, so Randy left a message.**_

_**From what Randy heard of Chris' conversation Adam was in full out big brother mode. Chris was trying to calm him down, "Adam, listen Randy has her safe. So you say she is with Drew and he did invite her? Okay. Yeah I'll tell him and he'll have her call you guys when she wakes up. Okay. Love you too, bye." Randy looked at Chris expectantly and Chris explained, "Adam said thank you for looking after her and yes she was supposed to have been with Drew. He also said that John probably didn't answer because he's on his way to our house and that Adam will let him know everything when he gets there."**_

_**Randy nodded and asked, "Can you handle the dinner by yourself, Chris?" "Yeah, no problem. I'll make up some excuse for you. Just make sure you watch her tonight," Chris said getting up and leaving. **_

_**After Chris left, Randy picked up the hotel phone to order dinner for two, just for when Kaitlyn woke up hungry. He ordered two full course of the Moroccan grilled lamb chops dinners, mint tea and a pitcher of water. **_

_**He heard a soft grunt and looked toward the bed as Kaitlyn began to wake up. Randy helped her sit up and asked, "Are you feeling any better? Are you hungry?" Kaitlyn nodded to both questions and managed a whispered, "Water?" **_

_**Randy smiled and got her a cup of water. As Randy gave Kaitlyn the water there was a knock at the door announcing that the food was there. He let the server bring the trays in and gave him a tip when he left. Randy shut his hotel door never noticing the figure hidden in the shadows of the hallway watching him.**_

_**Drew smirked wickedly now all he would have to do was wait until the sleeping drugs that he paid the server to put into their drinks worked.**_

**Please Review…**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Randy helped Kaitlyn to the table so that she could eat. She was still a little unsteady on her feet and had a slight headache. They ate in silence but for different reasons. Kaitlyn was silent because she felt confused. She couldn't remember anything of before Randy found her, in fact she barely remembered being alone in the city or how she got there. All that she remembered was that she had been there a couple of days and that she was with Drew.**_

_**Randy was silent because he didn't know what Kaitlyn was doing there or why she was with Drew. He was also wondering why John hadn't told him that his sister was going there. Since he arrived in Morocco two weeks ago, John and he had talked almost every night. He would ask John later that night.**_

_**When they finished with dinner, Kaitlyn went into the bathroom to freshen up a little and started to feel tired again. She went back to where Randy was sitting on the couch drinking a glass of wine. **_

_**Randy watched as she sat on the couch with him and asked, "Would you like a glass?" "No, I better stick with water," she answered, "I'm still a little tired and feel nauseous." "When did you get here and why are you with Drew?" Randy asked. "We arrived in Morocco a couple of days ago for a vacation. I didn't know this is where you and Chris were going, Randy. I swear I didn't," she explained. **_

_**Randy nodded, "Don't worry about that, Kaitlyn. Adam knew and even though I hadn't told John exactly where I was going, it wasn't a secret." Kaitlyn yawned and Randy told her to take the bed, he would sleep on the couch. "Thank you, Randy," she said and went into the bedroom getting under the covers falling sleep. **_

_**Even though it was still early in the evening, Randy was feeling a little groggy also. He decided to pour another small glass of wine and sit on the couch to watch the news. He took a drink of wine and his eyes started to droop, he tried to keep awake because he was waiting for John to call. He quickly lost the battle as his eyes closed one last time for the night and his unfinished glass of wine fell to the carpet. **_

_**Neither Randy nor Kaitlyn heard the events that transpired that night after they fell asleep. They didn't hear the door open or the multiple footsteps that approached them. Randy was dragged to the bed and placed in various positions as his shirt buttons ripped off and pants undone. Kaitlyn's dress was ripped in a slightly provocative way and the bottom hiked further up her thighs. **_

_**They slept while alcohol and drugs were added to the scenes. They never noticed the flashes of light or the clicking of a camera, the cleanup of the room or the footsteps leaving then shutting the door.**_

_**Randy groaned in slight pain as the light blinded him when he tried to open his eyes. He waited a couple of minutes and then opened his eyes again. What he saw shocked and confused him. He could have sworn he had slept on the couch, how he got to the bed he had no idea. **_

_**He sat up noticing that his ruined shirt and pants were undone. "Fuck," he muttered and turned hearing a groan, watched Kaitlyn slowly wake up. Kaitlyn rubbed her eyes, feeling the bed shake she looked over and gasped in shock at seeing Randy sitting there. She would have fallen off the bed if Randy hadn't reached over and grabbed her wrist pulling her slightly towards him. **_

"_**R-randy, didn't you sleep on the couch?" she stuttered asking. "Yeah, I did or I thought I did," he answered. She then noticed the state of their clothes and said worriedly, "Randy we didn't…." "No, we didn't. We don't have any marks on our bodies and I would remember," he stated, "You definitely would remember if anything happened." **_

_**She shook her and rolled her eyes at his arrogance, but then looked at him and decided he was right. If he had made any sort of move on her or they had done anything she would've remembered. She stood up and fixed her clothes. **_

"_**Shit," Randy said as he plugged his phone in. "You missed my brother's call last night?" Kaitlyn asked. Randy nodded now he would have to wait until his phone charged to call John back. He used the hotel phone, "Chris, get to my room now," he said. **_

_**Chris was there in thirty seconds, he walked in and saw the disheveled state that Randy and Kaitlyn were in. "Randy, you didn't, I mean, you wouldn't…," Chris exclaimed confusedly. "No, of course not, Chris," Randy said, "no insult meant Kaitlyn." "None took Randy, and you're not my type neither," Kaitlyn said. **_

_**Randy asked Chris, "Have you found Drew yet?" "No, but there aren't many hotels here, you two get ready to go. We'll find him and find out what's going on," Chris informed them. Randy went into the bedroom and changed bringing out a suit jacket for Kaitlyn to put over her dress. "Here cover yourself with this," Randy said giving her the jacket. She took it thankfully and put it on. **_

"_**When we find Drew I'm going to beat him," Randy muttered under his breath. "No Randy," Kaitlyn began to beg, "You can't do that. I've been with him for 3 months, I love him. **__**." "Alright, you are definitely going home after we find Drew," Randy said.**_

_**They walked out of the hotel to Chris's car and started searching other hotels. They finally found the one that Kaitlyn recognized and went to check the front with the front desk. They asked if there was a Drew McIntyre staying there and there was. They were allowed to call up to his room and he was in. Drew gave them the room number and told them to come on up.**_

**Please Review...**


End file.
